1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle assembly mounted on a closure member of a trash bin which facilitates the movement of the closure member into and out of an open position relative to an access opening through which garbage, trash, etc. passes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash bins, particularly in fast food restaurants or like establishments, it is common place for the patron, after eating, to remove his own tray with debris, unused food, trash, etc. thereon and empty such debris, etc. into a trash bin. This involves the passage of the contents of the tray through an access opening which is normally covered by a pivotally mounted closure member. To open the closure member, the patron normally places his hand or other body part against the exterior surface of the closure member and pushes it inwardly out of covering relation to the access opening. The debris on the tray is then passed through the access opening. This procedure frequently results in trash, debris, etc. coming in direct contact with the user's hand. Alternatively, the hand of the user engages a significantly large exterior surface of the closure member which has been touched repeatedly by many patrons.
In order to avoid such relatively unsanitary conditions, there is an obvious need in this area for some type of handle assembly which allows the positioning of the patron hand, when opening the closure member to be clearly free of any contact with debris and also preferably out of direct contact with the exterior surface of the closure member itself.
Attempts in the prior art are evidenced by structures disclosed in the following U.S. patents to overcome problems of this type.
The patent to Moetteli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,823, discloses a combination dust pan and trap door receptacle closure having a handle and hinge means to allow the pivotal mounting of the receptacles such that removal of the closure from the receptacle is not necessary to deposit refuse in the receptacle such that the hands need not come into direct contact with the soil closure Surface in order to access the inside of the receptacle. This device, however, is clearly intended to be removable from its covering position relative to the access opening and the handle of the dust pan disclosure is positioned so that the natural inclination of one is to still touch the exterior surface of the dust pan thereby providing the same sanitary problems as exists with other current constructions.
The patent to Lombardi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,719, discloses a trash container having an upper closure member with somewhat of a pivotal connection disposal into and out of covering relation to an access opening which leads to the interior container. No handle or other outwardly and upwardly extending members provided.
The patent to Lai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,309, discloses a waste container including a hollow body having an open top end a cover detachably provided on the open top end as well as the press member movably mounted on the cover to manipulate and/or remove the press member and otherwise manipulate such member relative to the interior of the trash bin or container.
The patent to Ma, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,056, discloses a trash bin type of apparatus having a closure member which is selectively positionable between an open and closed position relative to an access opening by means of a remotely disposed structure which is intended to be operated by the foot of a spaced location from the closure member or access opening thereby eliminating the possibility of debris coming into contact with the user.
While the structures disclosed in the above-noted patents are attempting to cover similar relatively non-sanitary conditions, such structures do not fully accomplish their intended function in that such structures may be overly complicated or alternately still permit a tendency of the exterior surface of a closure member to be contacted by the hand of the user and thereby come into contact with any refuse or the like.